


And This Can Finally End

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), New Gods (Comics)
Genre: Adultery (Mentioned), Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, S&M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Five.No one noticed that Kyle had even gone missing.





	And This Can Finally End

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps #50, but you don't really need to read it to understand what's going on. But I thought about it after rereading that today, so it's some context I guess. I've never written Orion before, and I've only read him in GL stuff/Mister Miracle where I understand that he's more of a dick than he usually is so there's a fair warning.
> 
> Title from "Lonesome Love" by Mitski.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kyle awoke with a splitting headache and no idea where he was. Those were the only things he could be certain about because, when he opened his eyes, the bedroom was entirely unfamiliar and he really didn’t know how he got there.

One moment, he was sitting on a hill on Mogo, drawing the new Green Lanterns as they came in over the horizon. The next thing he knew, he was waking up on an unfamiliar bed as the night air came filtering in through the open window. The breeze was cool on his bare chest, making him shiver and, wait, _bare chest? ___

__He sat up suddenly, groaning and rubbing his head at the sudden movement. The blankets pooled around his upper thighs and he realized that he was entirely naked. He let out an undignified squeak, pulling the blankets up to cover himself._ _

__Other than the headache though, he felt fine, but waking up naked in someone’s bed was never a good sign._ _

__Someone cleared their throat beside him and Kyle’s head whipped around. The sight of the person made that bad sign even worse and Kyle groaned again, shutting his eyes and rubbing his head._ _

__Orion had a small smirk on his face, sitting the chair beside the bed that Kyle just _knew_ they were about to share. Why else would he have brought Kyle there and undressed him._ _

__“Don’t worry, Kyle Rayner, I haven’t touched you yet.”  
“You took me from Mogo and took my clothes off, I’m pretty sure that counts as you having touched me.” Kyle said, frowning._ _

__The smirk on Orion’s face didn’t fall, he just shrugged and stood. He slowly started to undress himself, starting with his helmet. Kyle swallowed thickly, looking away from him and at the nightstand closest to his side. There were various bottles of what appeared to be perfume, jewelry, as well as a hairbrush._ _

__“Aren’t you married anyway?” Kyle said, worrying his plump bottom lip between his teeth.  
“I’m the Prince of New Genesis, Rayner. I can have whatever I want. And you seem like a suitable concubine for me.”_ _

___Concubine?_ Kyle didn’t like the sound of that, starting to edge away from the now naked, fully erect Orion as he approached the bed. That caused the smirk to finally fall off of his face and he reached down, closing his fist around Kyle’s ankle and yanking him towards him._ _

__“I’ve left you unbound and in my bed as a testament to my fair intentions for you, Concubine. That can change in an instant.” He hissed and Kyle flinched, trying his best to relax._ _

__Kyle said nothing and Orion’s eyes narrowed._ _

__“Clearly, you’re going to need some training to be a proper Concubine of a God.”_ _

__Orion pulled him in even closer, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. He seemed to be contemplating Kyle’s body from the way his hands ran over the planes of his chest and down his abs._ _

__“You don’t hide your body under that outfit of yours. I’ve thought about touching you for quite awhile now, I’m glad that it’s not one of your constructs.” Orion chuckled, a strange sound from his mouth._ _

__Kyle tried to slowly move out from underneath Orion even though he knew that there really was no point in it, that there was no way he would ever get away. Perhaps it was some sort of animal instinct, flight over fight, and he thought that it wasn’t exactly befitting of a Green Lantern to flee. Either way, it didn’t matter because Orion’s palm came cracking down across his face._ _

__He _heard_ it before he felt it, harsh in his ears, and he cried out as a stinging spread across his face. Orion seemed to contemplate his reaction, hand raising up again like he was in a trance before slapping him again._ _

__It hurt to be slapped by the man, the _God_ that could easily beat a whole group of Green Lanterns. He was only one, and he couldn’t hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes. He felt Orion’s cock leak against his stomach._ _

__“Interesting.” He murmured._ _

__Kyle ended up being prepped with two fingers and a lot of lube, Orion making him do it himself as he sat back against the bed and watched. When Kyle called him lazy, Orion bent him over his knee and gave him ten across the ass for it, spanking him hard enough that he was practically weeping. Once his ass was thoroughly reddened, Orion directed him up and forced him down onto his cock._ _

__He didn’t know when the switch flipped in him but, the moment Orion stopped moving him, Kyle started to move on his own. Orion was huge inside of him, he felt like he was going to split him in two, but Kyle rose and fell onto him again and again. He gasped and cried out for it, tossing his head back and moaning loudly._ _

__“Oh fuck!” He cried out when the head of Orion’s cock caught against his prostate on a particularly rough snap of his hips._ _

__For awhile, Orion let him do all the work, palms squeezing Kyle’s sore ass hard enough to sting. He seemed to get impatient and started to thrust up into Kyle’s ass along with Kyle moving down onto him._ _

__For a moment, Kyle thought that Orion had to have given him something because there was no way that it could feel anything close to good. Not after Orion had kidnapped him, humiliated and smacked him, but there was no way that it could happen like that. Kyle had to admit to himself that he liked the way that it felt, to submit to someone like Orion. Someone all powerful and controlling, it felt dirty and dangerous and sexy._ _

__He curled a hand around his cock and Orion didn’t stop him, watching as Kyle cried out and spilled out between the two of them. He painted both of their chests with hot, white stripes of cum and Orion followed suit, forcing Kyle all the way down onto him and spilling with a grunt._ _

__Kyle collapsed against him with a gasped, shivering with his orgasm, and Orion forced his head up. He kissed Kyle deeply and Kyle was too tired to do anything but open his mouth when Orion pressed his tongue up against the seam of his lips, accepting it._ _

__“I’m not going to keep you here. But, when I open up a Boom Tube for you, you’ll have no other choice but to accept. Do not deny me, Kyle Rayner.”_ _

__And Kyle figured that he really couldn’t._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
